Miami, city of vice?
by nardy
Summary: Cross over entre Csi Miami et NCIS, OS pour l'instant. L'équipe du NCIS va enquêter à Miami...


**DISCLAIMER:** Evidement je ne fais que jouer avec, je les rendrais après en bon état: promis...

**Rating: M**? Voire moins, Pourquoi s'arrêter à un genre? Plus soft c'est bien aussi.

**Le sel de ma vie: **Encore un Plot-Bunny, cross over CSI Miami et Ncis. J'ai un petit truc au niveau du cervelet qui se met à tilter quand je vois Horatio Caine... Rahhaahh... Probablement assez Ooc, mais on s'en fout...

_Heu, surprise pour le pairing?_

* * *

**Miami, city of vice?**

"Gibbs! Aboya l'agent en décrochant son téléphone, avec malgré tout, une certaine satisfaction, c'était foutument calme à DC depuis quelques jours et ça devenait saoulant.  
"Quoi? Où? Continua-t-il à demander en fermant les yeux et en soupirant après la dernière réponse. On arrive...

Il raccrocha, partagé entre l'excitation d'une nouvelle enquête et l'exaspération de servir à Tony un de ses rêves sur un plateau d'argent.

"On part où Boss? Demanda le jeune homme en levant la tête de son ordinateur.

Gibbs lui lança un de ses regards les plus noirs, ne suscitant pas la moindre émotion chez Tony, il en rêvait, de ces regards noirs, alors, un de plus, un de moins...

"Un lieutenant décédé, Jane Marshall.

Tony lui lança un petit regard curieux, il n'avait pas répondu à la question et même si ce n'était pas inhabituel, cette fois là, c'était bizarre.

Jethro marmonna la suite:

"Miami.  
"YES!  
"Pas pour le plaisir DiNozzo! On retrouve l'assassin de cet officier et on rentre! Pas de plage, ni de club! Gronda-t-il, son regard lançant des éclairs. Tu te renseignes sur elle, Cait, infos locales là bas, McGee, l'avion!.  
"C'est parti Patron! S'exclamèrent les trois agents en choeur.

Tony fit une grimace suggestive à Cait, qui ne dû qu'a sa rapidité pour plonger sous son bureau de ne pas éclater de rire. Gibbs avait l'air furieux. Autant ne pas insister.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils atterrirent à Miami, Tony chaussa ses lunettes de soleil et un sourire extatique sur le visage, emboîta le pas à un Gibbs toujours en colère.  
Tim et Cait se détendaient eux aussi, dans la chaleur de Floride. L'enquête allait être éprouvante pour eux, peu habitués à travailler avec une température avoisinant les trente degrés quotidiennement.

"Quelle chaleur! Grogna Cait en regardant son chemisier afficher clairement des signes de fatigue.

Transpiration et voyage en jumbo de l'armé ne participant en rien à une tenue impeccable. Seul Tony semblait à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il avait son blouson de cuir sur le dos malgré la chaleur, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Il continuait à bavarder, vantant les mérites de telle ou telle plage, de cette promenade de bord de mer réputée pour ses jeunes femmes en rollers et maillots très minimalistes. Cait levait les yeux au ciel et McGee lui prêtait une oreille attentive.

Gibbs semblait ignorer superbement son agent, plongé dans ses pensées.  
Evidement, l'italien allait passer son temps libre à chasser tout ce qui portait jupette ou string et il en était jaloux.  
Tout connement jaloux.  
Jaloux que ce spécimen magnifique d'humanité soit uniquement intéressé par les femmes. Alors que lui avait fait une volte face spectaculaire en tombant sous le charme de son jeune collègue.  
Et ça le foutait en rogne de ne pas savoir quoi faire.  
Ni comment le faire.  
Il avait envie de lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait, mais hésitait à bousiller leur relation avec des sentiments non partagés.

Gibbs et son équipe arrivèrent au bâtiment fédéral, ils étaient dans le grand hall, un officier attendait auprès d'un portique. On leur indiqua l'étage du Lieutenant Caine, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur, et arpentèrent le couloir, Tony heurta Yelina et elle fit tomber les papiers qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

"Désolé Madame! S'exclama-t-il en se baissant avec elle et en l'aidant à rassembler les dossiers épars. Je suis vraiment confus... Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire contrit.  
"Ca ira, vous en faites pas... Vous êtes nouveau ici? Demanda-t-elle en souriant a son tour.  
"Visiteur M'dame. Dit Tony en pointant le badge qu'on lui avait remis à l'entrée.  
"Vous savez ou vous allez?  
"Lieutenant Caine.

Yelina eut un sourire plus chaleureux encore.

"C'est juste au fond du couloir de gauche. Puisque vos amis ne vous ont pas attendus...  
"Vous faites pas de soucis, je vais trouver!  
"DiNozzo! Appela Gibbs d'une voix glaciale.

Tony leva la tête en riant.

"La voix de son maître! Désolé, Madame, je dois vous quitter!  
"Yelina. Dit elle en tendant la main.  
"Tony. Enchanté! Dit il en empruntant le couloir à reculons, sans quitter la belle brune des yeux.

Pendant son absence, Gibbs avait trouvé Horacio et son équipe, les présentations avaient étés sommaires de part et d'autre.  
Caine avait pointé ses agents et les avait nommé, puis il avait attendu, les mains sur les hanches, la tête à peine penchée comme toujours, ses lunettes de soleil cachant le bleu de son regard.

Gibbs avait fait de même:

"Agent Spécial Todd, Agent Spécial McGee, Agen...

Il avait réalisé que Tony n'était plus dans leurs traces et avait levé les yeux au ciel et avait aboyé son nom. Caine avait levé la tête, attendant qu'apparaisse le dernier membre du NCIS.

"Et quand il daignera se présenter, mon premier agent de terrain, DiNozzo. Compléta Gibbs en se retournant.

Il vit Tony arriver, faisant quelques pas à reculons et saluant quelqu'un de la main. Il se tourna vers eux et avança vers la baie, le soleil lui cachant encore plus ou moins les agents de Miami.  
Jethro se chargea de représenter les membres de l'équipe de Caine.

"Speedle, Wolfe, Delko, et Mlle Duquesne.

Tony serra les mains tendues avant de se tourner vers Horacio qui attendait sans bouger.  
Le rouquin baissa lentement ses lunettes de soleil, accrochant les branches à son cou, un petit sourire sur sa bouche.  
Le bout de sa langue pointa à peine, humectant ses lèvres lentement.  
Le regard bleu s'éclaira en croisant le même plaisir dans le regard brun clair. Tony lui fit un sourire et tendit la main.

"H... Dit il doucement.  
"Tony...

Le pouce d'Horacio caressa le creux de la main de Tony qui lui répondit de la même façon.  
Faisant se froncer les sourcils de Gibbs, leur interaction ayant attiré tous les regards sur eux.  
Cait et Tim, surpris.  
L'équipe de Caine non moins surprise et Jethro, sur le point d'exploser de colère.

"Content de te revoir Tony. Dit Caine en lâchant la main de son ami.  
"J'aurais du me douter que c'était toi. Lieutenant Caine... Dire que j'ai même pas réagi! Répondit Tony en riant. Ca fait plaisir, H. Tu te rends comptes boss, Horatio et moi avons travaillé ensemble à Péoria. Quelques mois. Expliqua Tony en se tournant vers un Gibbs figé.

"Gibbs, venez, nous avons récolté tout ce que nous pouvions sur la scène de crime, dit Caine en entraînant les deux groupes.

Ils descendirent au sous sol et allèrent voir Alexx à la morgue. Cait et Tony prirent des photos du corps et commencèrent leur travail.  
Les Csi attendaient patiemment, l'attitude étrange de leur patron leur indiquant qu'il y allait y avoir bientôt une nouvelle distribution des rôles.

"Gibbs, je vous adjoint Wolfe et Delko, le commandant de la base vous attend, Speedle avec l'agent Todd, Calleigh avec McGee. Faites le point des indices récoltés.  
Je garde Tony avec moi, nous allons aller faire du porte à porte sur le lieu où on a retrouvé le corps.

Sans protester, mais en grinçant des dents, Gibbs se plia aux ordres de Caine. Et suivant son exemple, les deux équipes se mélangèrent et disparurent en quelques instants.

Horatio et Tony retournèrent au rez de chaussé, le Hummer les attendait et Caine fit monter son ami en voiture.  
Ils passèrent une fin de journée stressante à faire du porte à porte, personne n'avait rien vu, ni rien entendu.  
Comme toujours.  
La jeune femme semblait avoir apparu comme par enchantement. Tony commençait à perdre de sa patience légendaire et Caine à s'énerver.

"Je comprendrais jamais! Grogna Tony en fermant les yeux. Il était remonté dans le Hummer et appelait Gibbs.  
"Tu comprendras jamais quoi?  
"Je comprendrais jamais pourquoi personne ne voit jamais rien, comment les gens se cachent derrière leurs peurs pour ne pas nous aider et aider à retrouver des criminels, Horatio. Expliqua l'italien en secouant la tête.  
"C'est pas la première fois Tony, et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Le rassura le rouquin en prenant sa main. Mais on a pas terminé, et on va le retrouver. On est pas la police scientifique pour rien.  
"Je sais H. Je sais...

_"Gibbs!_

"Hello boss, ici on a rien. H et moi on rentre. A tout à l'heure.  
"C'était pas la peine d'appeler pour ça DiNozzo! Gronda Gibbs en raccrochant.

Tony soupira et referma son portable. Il croisa le regard bleu marine posé sur lui, Horatio tenait toujours sa main. Et il avait pas envie de la lâcher non plus.

"T'es toujours célibataire Tony? Demanda Caine en devinant sa pensée.  
"Et toi?  
Horatio hocha la tête. Et eut un petit sourire.  
"Pour le moment... Je crois pas que le Caine de base ait beaucoup de succès.  
"Ils savent pas ce qu'ils perdent.  
"Je sais pas...  
"Moi je sais. Dit Tony en riant. Il se pencha vers le roux et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche.  
"On reprend là ou on s'est arrêté? Demanda Caine.  
"Je suis partant.  
"Merci.  
"De rien.  
Horatio lui rendit son baiser de la même façon, un simple effleurement de leurs bouches.

_

* * *

_

Eric conduisait en silence, Ryan faisait la gueule et ça ne s'arrangeait pas, et l'agent du NCIS était aussi engageant qu'une grenade offensive dégoupillée.

Pour Wolfe, il comprenait.

La réaction d'Horatio à l'arrivée de ce Tony les avait tous pris par surprise. Caine ne souriait que rarement et jamais un sourire n'avait éclairé son visage comme cette fois là. Mais il devait l'avouer, la réaction de Gibbs avait valu son pesant de cacahuètes, son regard allant de DiNozzo à Caine avec la même rage, la surprise lui ayant fait perdre l'usage de la parole, le boss en avait profité.

Quand il avait conduit l'interrogatoire sur la base, Eric avait compris que l'homme sous des dehors arrogants et froids, était un enquêteur hors pair et que si il avait un truc à découvrir il le ferait. Avec Ryan, ils avaient étés bluffés par sa façon de faire. Arrachant les aveux de la façon la plus rigoureuse qui soit, mais de la plus tordue aussi. Tout ça pour rien, puisque les délits ne ramenaient pas au Lieutenant Marshall.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna et il répondit avec une grimace, raccrochant après avoir envoyé balader son agent.

"Et il vous aime bien? Demanda Eric dans sa barbe.  
"Quoi? Gronda Jethro en se tournant vers le cubain.  
"Je disais: et il vous aime bien? Votre agent. Parce que moi, si vous m'envoyez dinguer comme ça, vous pouvez vous accrocher pour que je vous tienne au courant la prochaine fois! S'exclama Delko en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Qui vous dit qu'il m'aime bien? Grommela Gibbs.

Eric lança un bref regard dans le rétroviseur à Ryan qui regardait par la fenêtre.

"Un regard.  
"Avant ou après qu'il ait retrouvé son vieux pote Caine? Lança Jethro, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.  
"Les deux.  
"La ferme Eric! Dit Ryan à mi-voix.  
"Ry... Calmes toi. Ca ne sert à rien. Ordonna Eric le plus gentiment possible.  
"Et nous, il ne nous appelle pas.  
"Fais le, toi.  
"Je... Je... Bafouilla le jeune agent en baissant le regard.  
"Wolfe. Appelez votre lieutenant. Gronda Jethro. Qu'on sache ce qu'ils font...  
"Bien Agent Gibbs.

Eric eut un petit sourire en coin, la jalousie de Gibbs ne collait pas avec le personnage et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux hommes, sorti d'être collègues. Amis peut être.

"Cherchez pas. Je sais pas moi même. Lança Gibbs en se tournant vers Delko.

Le cubain leva un sourcil et changea de vitesse.  
Les deux Hummer arrivèrent en même temps sur le parking du quartier général, Caine en descendit avec une grâce languide. Il pencha la tête en croisant le regard de Gibbs posé sur lui. Le bleu marine croisa le bleu porcelaine et il y eut presque des étincelles. Tony était descendu à son tour et se tenait, appuyé contre le capot du véhicule.

"On aura pas terminé ce soir, Eric, trouve des chambres pour nos collègues. Annonça Horatio avec une petite grimace. Trois. Tony, tu es mon invité. Je te veux à la maison ce soir. Ajouta-t-il en cachant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Gibbs? Ca ne vous dérange pas?

Jethro fit lâchement demi-tour, serrant les poings, avant de lancer par dessus son épaule:

"Il est majeur. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Après son rapport.

Il partit à grande enjambées, rentrant dans le bâtiment avec la ferme intention de passer ses nerfs sur le premier qui passerait par là.  
Eric fit une petite grimace à Horatio, désignant Ryan du menton. Et partit à la suite de Gibbs, résolu, lui, à protéger le malheureux qui croiserait sa route.  
Tony récupéra son sac à dos et suivit les deux hommes, laissant Caine et son agent dehors.

Ils furent reçut par une équipe mixte délirante. Calleigh et McGee avaient trouvé un lien entre le lieutenant et Miami, et Speddle et Cait avaient retrouvé son mari qui habitait dans les Keys.  
L'affaire ne manquait plus que de papiers officiels afin d'aller questionner le mari. La fin était proche et Gibbs se surpris à souhaiter que tout ça se termine dès le soir même, qu'il puisse enlever Tony à Caine. Il ne le sentait pas.  
Leur façon de se regarder lui faisait se hérisser les cheveux. Tout entre eux, était trop confortablement synchronisé.  
Comme entre lui et Tony. Mais là... Il y avait un truc en plus.

Ryan avait baissé la tête, refusant de croiser le regard de son supérieur. Il avait été crétin de tomber amoureux du rouquin dès le premier jour dans son service. Il savait la réputation qui collait à la peau de Caine. Il était amoureux de Yelina. Sa belle soeur. Veuve de son frère. Et indiscutablement plus séduisante qu'un jeune inspecteur tout frais sortit de l'école de police. Venu remplacer un mort qui ne l'était pas. Provoquant une drôle de révolution dans l'équipe.  
Mais même quand Speddle, le mort en question, était revenu, Caine l'avait gardé et il s'était surpris à espérer. Et Yelina avait commencé à fréquenter Rick, libérant la voie. Sans succès hélas. Et voilà que ce mec du NCIS venait piétiner encore un peu ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre eux.  
Il n'avait pas rêvé, Horatio avait invité l'autre homme chez lui. Et les regards qu'il lui lançait étaient torrides.

Enfin... C'est comme ça qu'il imaginait les regards torrides de Caine.

"Monsieur Wolfe? Un problème? Demandait Horatio en venant vers lui.  
"Non, patron... rien... Dit il en avalant nerveusement sa salive, et en secouant la tête.  
"Delko avait l'air de dire le contraire...

Comment prendrait-il le _"Je suis jaloux de DiNozzo et je voudrais être à sa place ce soir"?_ D'aucune façon. Ryan ne le lui dirait pas.

"Je vous promets que non patron. Ca va...  
"Alors, au rapport. J'ai un invité ce soir. Conclut Caine en se dirigeant vers l'immeuble.  
"Bien Patron. Murmura Wolfe, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Le débriefing fut plutôt joyeux, si on évitait de regarder Gibbs et Ryan. Et Speddle proposa une virée dans un club pour le soir. Boissons non alcoolisées à la clef et dodo avant minuit.  
Tony avait d'autres projets et ne s'impliqua pas vraiment dans la proposition. Laissant les autres le faire à sa place.

"Patron, venez, on se retrouve au Paradise club, dans une heure? Proposa Eric, soutenant son ami dans son offre. Ce sera un bon moyen de faire connaissance avec les collègues de Washington... Wolfe? Mc Gee? Todd? Calleigh? Allez, pour une fois qu'on peut en profiter avec de nouveaux collègues.

Caine lança un petit regard à Tony. Puis un second à Gibbs. Il hocha la tête.

"Dans deux heures. On va passer se changer avant. On mangera sur place...  
"YEP! Le cri de satisfaction général, permit au deux personnes absolument contre cette soirée, de soupirer discrètement.  
"Tony?  
"Dans tes pas H. Répondit le jeune italien en suivant le roux qui s'éloignait sans regarder derrière lui.  
"Bon, c'est cool, on va vous accompagner à votre hotel et vous laisser vous détendre un peu, et on retourne vous chercher dans une heure et demie. Proposa Speedle en entourant les épaules d'Eric de son bras.

Une petite grimace de Cait lui fit réaliser que les agents n'avaient probablement rien prévu pour sortir, vestimentairement parlant.

"Dis Calleigh? T'aurais pas un truc que tu pourrais passer à Miss Todd, je suis pas persuadé qu'elle est envie d'aller au Paradise en tenue de travail et je crois qu'elle a envie de se rafraîchir... elle aussi. Demanda discrètement Tim, à sa collègue.

Calleigh hocha la tête et entraîna Cait avec elle, l'idée ayant été assez bien inspirée pour elle, Speed se dit que ce devait être la même chose pour les deux autres homme.  
Pour Tony, il était assez bien parti pour se débrouiller avec Horatio.  
Si ils s'habillaient d'ailleurs.  
Enfin si ils se rhabillaient.  
Parce que pour ce qui était de se déshabiller, il avait l'intuition que ça attendrait à peine de passer la porte de l'appartement de Caine.  
Et au dernières nouvelles, il n'y avait qu'une chambre chez lui.  
Et un seul lit.

"McGee, je peux vous prêter une chemise un peu plus décontractée si vous voulez? Proposa-t-il en entraînant le jeune homme, laissant lâchement Eric se débrouiller avec les têtes d'enterrement.  
"Merci Speed! Cria Delko en réalisant qu'il avait encore Gibbs sur les bras.

Jethro avait fait quelques pas et était appuyé sur la baie, son regard jaugeant la ville à ses pieds. La nuit commençait presque à tomber. Il n'était pourtant que six heures du soir. Mais la journée avait compté double. Il se sentait complètement largué.

"Agent Gibbs? Je vous conduis? Proposa Eric en enfilant son blouson et en reprenant ses affaires.  
"Où?  
"Votre hôtel. Après un crochet par chez moi. Pas de problèmes?  
"Comme vous voulez.  
"Ryan?

Le jeune agent releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées difficilement.

"Je... J'y vais... A tout à l'heure... Dit il en quittant le bureau à son tour.

* * *

Tony et Horatio étaient arrivé à l'immeuble de Caine, ils sortaient de l'ascenseur quand ils avaient croisé une voisine, elle avait souri. 

"Monsieur Caine... Bonjour.  
"Madame Mikels, bonjour. Tony, voici ma voisine préférée, Madame Mikels. Je vous présente Tony, un ami de Washington.  
"Monsieur Tony, enchantée de vous connaître. Vous restez longtemps à Miami?  
"Désolé M'dame, je crois bien que je vais devoir partir demain, mais c'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Répondit l'Italien avec un sourire.  
Heureux que Horatio l'ait présenté comme un ami et non comme un simple collègue.  
"Vous nous excuserez Madame Mikels, mais nous avons une douche à prendre, nous sommes attendus... Dit Horatio avec un petit sourire.  
"Bien sur, bien sur... Au revoir Monsieur Tony.  
Tony regarda l'ascenseur se refermer sur la vielle dame et suivit son ami jusqu'à sa porte, Horatio le fit entrer et referma soigneusement derrière eux.

Le sac à dos de Tony était par terre, son blouson jeté dessus et c'est une tornade brune d'un mètre quatre vingt cinq qui vint cueillir le Lieutenant Caine.  
Le collant fermement contre le mur, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser très doucement, mais avec insistance.  
Le grognement qui lui répondit lui arracha un sourire. Dans des moments comme celui là, sa grâce naturelle se doublait d'une dextérité peu commune. Une de ses mains défaisait l'ordonnance de la coiffure d'Horatio, pendant que l'autre attaquait les boutons de la chemise, faisant se découvrit la peau à peine dorée. Caine avait réussit à sortir la chemise bien sage du pantalon de Tony et passait enfin, ses mains en dessous, caressant le bas du dos du jeune homme.

"Ta chambre?  
"Droite... Répondit Horatio à bout de souffle.  
"Viens.  
"Non, à gauche. Ma chambre... Marmonna le roux en essayant de reprendre le contrôle des deux derniers neurones encore en état de marche.

Tony leva un sourcil et se mit à rire, tout en se penchant pour reprendre ses baisers là où il avait arrêté.  
"Gauche. Maintenant. Ordonna Horatio d'une voix rauque.  
"Ok lieutenant. A gauche... On est partis...  
Sans s'éloigner de plus de dix centimètres de lui, Horatio parvint à faire aller Tony dans la bonne direction tout en continuant à se déshabiller. Il ne lui restait que son pantalon quand ils parvinrent à la chambre et il se retrouva étendu sur son lit, dominé par un DiNozzo entreprenant.  
Et tout habillé, lui.  
Et très entreprenant.  
Il avait enfin abandonné sa bouche et se focalisait à présent sur le reste de son corps. A peine doré et parsemé de taches de rousseurs. Embrassant chacune d'elle, la léchant du bout de la langue.

"Bon Dieu, Tony! Gronda Horatio en se cabrant sous la caresse sensuelle.  
"H... Restes tranquille... Ordonna Tony en jouant avec la pointe d'un sein, lui arrachant un gémissement.  
"Je te hais...  
"Je sais.

Les mains de Tony défirent le pantalon de Caine, et il leva les hanches, l'aidant à se débarrasser du dernier vêtement. Assis sur ses hanches, Tony le contemplait. Les cheveux roux en bataille, quelques mèches humides de sueur, les yeux bleus, mangés par le noir de l'iris. Un peu de rouge sur ses joues. Le souffle court.  
Sans le quitter du regard, la main de Tony se posa entres ses jambes, caressant doucement le sexe tendu. Jaillissant d'une toison roux très clair.  
Il haleta et ferma les yeux.  
"H... Menaça Tony en suspendant ses gestes.  
Horatio rouvrit les yeux, une goutte de sueur perlant au dessus de sa lèvres.  
"Tu es avec moi. Tu fermes pas les yeux... Je veux te voir... Dit Tony en se penchant sur son bras tendu, sa langue effleura la gouttelette et la fit disparaître.  
"Oui... Gronda Horatio.  
"T'as ce qu'il faut?  
"Non.  
"Tu veux?  
"D'après toi? Je t'ai attiré ici pour quoi? Grogna Horatio.  
Tony rit doucement.  
"Je voulais en être sûr.  
Caine se releva sur ses coudes et embrassa Tony sur la bouche, sa langue dessina ses lèvres.  
"Et comme ça?  
"J'en suis sûr. Alors bouges pas, j'arrive.  
Tony descendit du lit et tout en se déshabillant retourna chercher son sac à dos, il revint en fourrageant à l'intérieur. Il leva les yeux et le spectacle lui arracha un sourire. Horatio était à plat ventre, la tête sur ses bras croisé, dans une position plus qu'équivoque.  
"Caine... Je vais te sauter dessus et au diable les préparatifs... Marmonna l'italien en posant son sac par terre et en enlevant son pantalon.  
Le regard bleu le détailla avec tout autant de plaisir, mais Horatio se mit à rougir.  
"Je préférerais que tu ne skipes pas cette partie.  
"Ca fait depuis longtemps? Questionna Tony tout en l'embrassant lentement, le cou, les épaules.  
"Quelques temps.  
"Dessus et dessous?  
"Dessous.  
"Depuis quand?  
"Péoria?...  
Tony resta figé une brève seconde.  
"Depuis moi?  
"Hum, hum... Pas trouvé d'autre personnes à qui faire confiance.  
"Alors je vais faire doucement.  
Très lentement et avec beaucoup de précautions, Tony prépara son amant à l'accueillir, il ne vint en lui qu'après dix bonnes minutes de menaces de mort de la part de Caine. Leurs mouvements se firent rapidement désespérés et la jouissance les laissa pantelants. Tony se dégagea et prit l'autre homme dans ses bras. L'embrassant encore avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

"Tenez. Mettez ça. Dit Eric en tendant une chemise noire à Gibbs qui lui lança un regard noir lui aussi.  
"Et pourquoi?  
"Parce que le Paradisio est un club chic et que vous avez l'air d'un flic, fringué comme ça.  
"JE suis un flic.  
"Ben tout le monde a pas besoin de le savoir. Rétorqua Eric en levant les yeux au ciel.  
"Et pourquoi noire? Demanda Gibbs en regardant la chemise sous toutes ses coutures.  
"Parce que. Dit Eric avec une grimace.  
"Ouais.  
"Mettons que le noir avec vos cheveux gris et vos yeux bleus, ça devrait donner un résultat torride. Expliqua le cubain en se cachant dans la penderie pour prendre d'autres vêtements pour lui.  
"Torride?  
"Faites pas le con Gibbs. Si vous voulez avoir l'amabilité de sortir Tony des pattes de Caine, pour la bonne santé mentale d'un de mes collègues. Je vous serai assez reconnaissant.  
"Wolfe?  
"Bingo! Alors vous récupérez votre tombeur, et moi je joue les marieuses avec Ryan et Horatio.  
La bouche ouverte, Gibbs le regarda quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de secouer la tête.  
"Vous êtes cinglé?  
"Autant que vous. Après tout, sortir avec un collègue, ça nous est tous arrivé.  
Le grognement de Jethro le fit rire.  
"J'ai pas dit que nous sommes tous gay. Mais dans les services, ça arrive bien plus souvent qu'on ne le dit. Entre filles et mecs. Paula... une de mes collègues et moi par exemple...Chez vous aussi, j'en suis certain...  
"Abby et McGee.  
"Abby?  
"Ma technicienne de labo. Une goth. Elle et McGee sont ensembles. Enfin. Ils l'étaient. J'en sais rien. J'écoute pas les ragots. Dit Gibbs en se laissant tomber sur le lit de son collègue.  
"Allez Gibbs. Soyez pas de mauvaise foi. Vous en crevez d'envie. Laissez faire.  
"Et si... Si ça ne dure pas plus qu'une aventure sans lendemain? Je veux pas le perdre. Soupira Jethro en fermant les yeux. Je peux pas le perdre. C'est mon meilleur agent. 

Eric le regarda et soupira à son tour.

"Vous allez l'admettre un jour?  
"Quoi?  
"Que c'est à vous qu'il manquera. Pas au service. Soyez honnête.  
"OK! S'exclama Gibbs. J'admets. Mais je veux pas le perdre quand même.  
"Ca, c'est une question qui se travaille à deux. Vous et lui. Mais faites quelques chose.  
"Ouais. On verra tout à l'heure. Répondit Gibbs en se relevant. Vous m'accompagnez?

* * *

Le souffle dans son cou réveilla Horatio, il eut un petit sourire en se souvenant qui était ce souffle.  
Et un coup au creux de l'estomac en se disant qu'il avait trompé Ryan.  
Il secoua la tête. 

"Tu regrettes? Demanda doucement Tony en l'embrassant.

"Non. C'était génial. J'en avais envie et je ne suis avec personne... Répondit Caine à voix basse.  
"Mais?  
"Mais... Rien...  
Tony le fit se retourner et le gardant dans ses bras, plongea dans son regard.  
"Mais tu as l'impression d'avoir trahi quelqu'un. Quelqu'un à qui tu ne pensais pas tenir autant?  
Caine hocha la tête. Tony était bien plus fin qu'il ne le laissait voir aux autres. L'italien resta silencieux quelques secondes et eut une petite grimace.  
"Même chose pour moi. J't'adore H. Mais j'suis pas forcement fier de moi.  
"C'est qui?  
"Qui quoi?  
"Qui a réussi à voler le coeur du playboy de la police? Demanda Caine en l'embrassant.  
Tony secoua la tête.  
"Pas McGee, ni Todd. Reste Gibbs. Avec ses envies de me casser la figure. Constata H.  
"Pas la moindre chance avec lui... Puissamment hétéro dans l'âme. Marié trois fois.  
"Et? Trois fois veuf? Se moqua l'homme.  
Tony éclata de rire et posa un baiser sur le nez du rouquin.  
"Non, divorcé à chaque fois.  
"T'as tes chances. Tentes le coup.  
"Horacio tu te rends bien compte de la conversation que l'on est en train d'avoir? Après avoir fait l'amour comme des cinglés en manque? Gronda Tony en continuant ses baisers.  
"Je me rends parfaitement compte que tu es en train de réveiller mes envies de toi et que tant que je suis célibataire, je vais en profiter.  
"Et... Tony réfléchit une seconde, Et Ryan?  
"Au diable Ryan. Il est aussi attiré par moi, que Yelina.  
"Yelina?  
"Mon ex-belle soeur. Qui sort avec un gars de l'IGS.  
"Ben m'est avis qu'elle était aveugle, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ton minet. Il attend avec impatience que tu poses le regard sur lui.  
"Ce qui veut dire que nous arrêtons là? On se douche et fini?  
"Non... Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous reste une heure de pure débauche avant de leur jouer la grande scène du II et voir si ils vont se décider à réagir.  
"Grande scène du II?  
"T'as pas fait ton coming out? Marmonna Tony en s'attaquant de nouveau au cou doré.  
"HIRKKKKKK! Cria Horatio en fermant les yeux. Tu vas pas me faire ça? TONY!  
"Je vais parfaitement te faire faire ça. Toi et moi. Amoureux comme au premier jour. Et devant tout le monde. Et on verra ce qui se passe.  
"Tu veux ma mort. Soupira Horatio en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller aux caresses expertes de son amant.  
"Pas tout de suite. On a une heure devant nous... Après, tant que tu veux... Accorda Tony en riant.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire quand ils arrivèrent au Paradise Club, Eric gara sa voiture, il avait récupéré l'équipe complète du NCIS, Calleigh et Speed venant en moto. 

"On y va, les autres nous rejoindrons. Proposa-t-il en les conduisant à la porte du club.  
"Delko! Salut, ça faisait un bail... Leur dit le portier en les saluant.  
"Le club va devenir infréquentable si toute la police de Miami débarque, ajouta-t-il en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.  
"Ricky, ils sont de Washington. Mais police quand même... Dit le cubain en riant.  
"Caine et son petit ami sont déjà là. Leur précisa l'homme en ouvrant la porte.

Eric lui lança un regard interdit.

"Il est comment?  
"Grand et brun, beau mec je dois dire...  
"Ricky, garde tes mains dans tes poches, il est pris celui là. Grogna Gibbs à voix basse.  
"Ok... Bon... Ricky. Speed, Calleigh et Wolfe vont pas tarder, tu nous les envoies?  
"Il est déjà là le petit. Répondit le videur.

Eric croisa le regard de Gibbs. La soirée promettait.

"Ok, ben on y va quand même.  
"C'était votre idée Delko, marmonna Gibbs.  
"C'est pas mon petit ami. Répondit Eric dans un souffle.

Cait et McGee jouaient les sourds et c'était tant mieux, ils ne tarderaient pas à être au courant de toutes façons.  
Dans la salle ils virent Tony et Horatio au bar. L'italien était perché sur un tabouret et le roux était debout entre ses jambes. La main sur une cuisse. Tandis que celle de Tony était posée au creux des reins du lieutenant.  
Eric avala de travers en sentant l'agent à ses côtés, irradier de colère.  
Les deux hommes riaient et leurs têtes se rapprochèrent.  
Gibbs retint son souffle. Dieu que ça faisait mal. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et dire qu'il avait fait confiance à Delko.  
Mais Tony les aperçut et il glissa un mot à Caine, qui se tourna vers eux.

"Et si il me frappe? Marmonna Horatio en croisant le regard de Gibbs.  
"Il a pas son flingue, c'est déjà ça. Le rassura le jeune homme.  
"Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ça?

L'éclat de rire de Tony le fit rire à son tour. L'équipe approchait, ils s'avancèrent vers eux.

"Notre table est par là, indiqua Caine, Monsieur Wolfe nous y attend. Ils s'y rendirent tous, la main de Tony toujours posée au creux des reins du lieutenant.

Gibbs les détaillaient, ils étaient vêtus de la même façon, chemise blanche, pantalon noir et veste en cuir noir.  
Tony était foutument élégant et le rouquin plutôt pas mal, lui aussi.  
Ryan se leva et les accueillit avec un sourire presque réussi, Tony poussa légèrement Horatio afin qu'il prenne place près de lui, se réservant la place à ses côtés. Il lança un drôle de regard à Gibbs qui se plaça en face de lui. Les autres personnes s'installant sans discernement, laissant les places vacantes pour Speed et Cally.

"Tournée de la maison. Annonça un serveur qui posa sur la table sept verres à cocktail décorés de fruits frais.  
"Pas d'a...  
"...lcool, je sais Delko. Le coupa le serveur avec un clin d'oeil, le message est bien passé, je ne crois pas que vous arriviez à vous faire servir ne serait-ce qu'une bière! Bonne soirée...

McGee et Cait lancèrent la conversation de leur mieux et chacun fit des efforts afin de paraître civilisé. Mais quand Speedle et Calleigh arrivèrent, ils eurent la sensation que Eric et les deux autres agent du NCIS, relâchaient leur souffle.  
Heureux de la distraction.  
Le club commença à vraiment s'animer vers dix heures, la musique était entraînante et Speed prit Cait par la main et l'emmena danser, Ryan fit de même avec Calleigh et McGee lui même trouva le courage d'inviter une jeune femme.

Il ne restait que les quatre hommes à table, Eric restant, afin de décourager Gibbs de trucider son supérieur.

"Allez danser Delko. Je vais pas exploser. Grogna Gibbs. Il se tourna vers la piste, ignorant volontairement Horatio et Tony qui ne s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre de la soirée.  
"Vous nous excusez? Dit Tony en se levant et en entraînant Horatio. Laisses ta veste H. Tu vas bouger, ça va te faire du bien... Ajouta-t-il en enlevant son blouson. Allez, viens...

Ils se mélangèrent aux autres danseurs, profitant de la foule pour discuter discrètement.

"Ca marche pas ton truc, Tony. Dit Horacio en se penchant vers son ami.  
"Tu vas voir si ça marche pas...  
"Tony... Non!  
"H...  
"Non. Pas de baiser sulfureux. Jouer à les faire monter en pression c'était drôle. M'afficher clairement comme gay, ça pourrais m'attirer des problèmes. Expliqua-t-il de sa voix douce.  
"Désolé... Dit Tony en prenant quelques couleurs. Je voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis.  
"Hey... Tony... Je suis assez grand pour dire non si je le veux. Et je l'ai pas fait. Alors relax. Mais je ne veux pas aller trop loin. Expliqua Horatio avec un sourire. Mais va pour un slow langoureux si tu y tiens.  
"T'es sûr?  
"Viens là, beau ténébreux... Dit Caine en le serrant contre lui.

Ils dansèrent quelques instants, et Tony enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son ami, pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
Jethro faisait une tête de 6 pieds de long.  
Mais le petit Wolfe, lui, avait un air profondément malheureux.  
Et Tony eut pitié de lui.

"Allez, Horatio. Le spectacle est terminé. Dit il doucement en caressant le dos de l'homme.  
"Gibbs a explosé?  
"Non, mais, Ryan va en crever si on continue.  
"Ok. Mais merci. C'était très agréable de jouer à ne pas se cacher.  
"Le plaisir était pour moi.  
Il se séparèrent et retournèrent à la table tout à fait normalement. Tony prit place près de Jethro, s'attirant un regard étonné.

"Prise de bec avec le petit ami? Dit il d'une voix dure.  
"C'est pas mon petit ami. C'est un ami. C'est tout. Répondit Tony sans lâcher le regard bleu.  
"Et tout ce cirque?  
"Du cirque. On voulait vous faire payer vos insinuations et vos façons de réagir. Mentit Tony.  
"Tu te fous de moi? Gronda Jethro en se levant.  
"J'suis très sérieux boss.  
"Tony... Et Merde! J'me casse!

* * *

Jethro se dirigea vers la sortie en bousculant les danseurs, il était déjà dans la rue quand une main se posa sur son épaule.  
Il eut le réflexe de prendre la main et d'envoyer valser son agresseur mais reconnut l'odeur du parfum de Tony avant qu'il ne se retrouve sur le macadam. 

"DiNozzo... Joues pas à ça avec moi... Je pourrais te faire mal...  
"Tu vas où boss?  
"Hôtel.  
"Lequel?

Gibbs pécha une clef magnétique dans la poche de son pantalon, il la fit jouer devant les yeux de l'italien.

"Blue Cove Hôtel?

Gibbs se dit que c'était le moment où jamais de tenter sa chance. Si Tony comprenait, tant mieux. Si il ne comprenait pas, ça ne mettrait pas leurs relations en péril.  
Il devrait juste démissionner pour mettre le plus de distance entre lui et ce jeune homme qu'il aimait. Rien de bien important...

"Chambre 34. Dit il à mi-voix.

"Envie de compagnie Boss? Demanda Tony d'une voix rauque.  
Le regard de Gibbs se fit plus doux. C'était à son tour.  
"A ton avis?  
"Le noir te va bien...  
"Une idée de Delko.  
"Il a de bonnes idées. J'ai difficilement résisté.  
Cette fois le regard se fit interrogateur.  
"A quoi?  
"A ça? Expliqua Tony en se penchant et en embrassant l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Bouche contre bouche. Lèvres contre lèvres, langues chercheuses.  
La main de Gibbs agrippa la nuque de Tony et le maintint contre lui. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'éloigner.  
Ils se séparèrent en entendant les sifflements autours d'eux. Des jeunes, filles et garçons les applaudissaient en riant. Sans se moquer. Admiratifs.

"Bravo M'sieur!  
"Ouais, le laissez pas partir, il est canon!  
"Bien joué mon vieux!

"Quelle discrétion... Grogna Gibbs  
"Encore heureux qu'on soit pas d'ici. Approuva Tony en appuyant son front contre celui de Jethro.  
"Mon hôtel?  
"Yep.  
"Tes affaires?  
"Chez Horatio. Je les récupérerais au bureau. Il me les rapportera demain.  
"Je...Tu... Enfin... Bredouilla Gibbs en rougissant un peu.  
"Comme les scouts, patron. Toujours prêt. Dit Tony en glissant la main dans la poche de son blouson. Il en ressortit quelques petits emballages argentés. Lube et préservatifs.  
"Tu avais des projets?  
"Pas précisément, mais avec toi à proximité, je prends pas le moindre risque.  
"Moi?  
"T'as toujours été mon projet. Restait à trouver le moment opportun. Expliqua Tony en baissant les yeux.

Le grondement de Gibbs lui fit relever les yeux et il vit l'amusement clairement affiché sur son visage.

"Que de temps perdu.  
"Pour de super flics, on est pas doués, non?  
"Pas vraiment, non.  
"Taxi?  
"J'y vais boss.

* * *

La porte de la chambre refermée, Tony se retrouva contre le mur, les bras pleins d'un Jethro Gibbs affamé. 

Il était plutôt du genre actif en général, mais là, laisser les rênes à l'autre homme ne le dérangeait pas. Il se contenta de caresser le dos par dessus la chemise, et laissa ses mains descendre sur les fesses fermes.  
Provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez Gibbs.

"Jamais fait ça boss?  
"Jamais avec un homme... Et arrête de m'appeler Boss, on a dépassé le stade.  
"Jethro?  
"Ca me rappelle Ducky.  
"Jay?  
"Ok. Ca me va. Dit l'homme avec un de ses rares vrai sourires. Un de ceux qui illuminent son regard.  
"Jay... Demanda Tony à voix basse, tu me laisses faire?  
"J'osais pas te le demander...

Il inversa leur positions et commença tout à fait lentement et sournoisement, à détacher la chemise de Jethro, bouton après bouton, embrassant la peau qui se découvrait. Les pectoraux fermes, à peine couverts de poils grisonnants. S'enivrant de l'odeur particulière de cet homme.  
Ca faisait plusieurs heures et au moins une douche et il sentait encore la sciure. Plus une odeur animale qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Les manches ne résistèrent pas non plus et la chemise se retrouva à terre en quelques instants.

Le souffle de l'ex-marine se figea dans sa gorge quand il sentit la bouche de Tony descendre. Bas. Très bas. On ne pouvait pas plus bas. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les mains sur la ceinture de cuir.  
La boucle qui cédait et le pantalon qu'on ouvrait.

"Jay... Ouvres les yeux. Je veux te voir. Ordonna Tony, assis sur ses talons, la tête relevée, les jambes entrouvertes.  
"Nom de Dieu! Gronda Gibbs en voyant le spectacle.  
"Ouais. C'est pas mal non plus vu d'ici. Répondit Tony gravement. Il se redressa et termina de débarrasser Gibbs de son pantalon et de son boxer.

Il était nu devant lui.

"Superbe... Dit il admiratif.

Le corps était sculpté par des années d'exercices, le ventre plat et musclé, les abdominaux à peine proéminents, les muscles qui descendaient vers l'aine, affolants. Le sexe dressé. La toison brune. Les jambes musclées sans excès aussi.

Jethro rendait des points à bien des tops modèles masculins bien plus jeunes.  
Il se sentit rougir sous le regard qui le détaillait, sa nudité n'ayant jamais un problème, il était bien dans sa peau, mais un peu nerveux d'être dans cette position, avec un autre homme agenouillé devant lui. Qui avait la ferme intention, si il ne se trompait pas, de lui faire une fellation.

"Pas une fellation... Une pipe... Corrigea Tony avec un clin d'oeil canaille.

Il était toujours capable de déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées, c'en était troublant.  
Et il arrêta de penser.  
La bouche de Tony s'étant enfin posée sur lui.  
Heureusement que ses mains le retenaient. Il avait des genoux en guimauve brusquement. Et il noua ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme, s'accrochant désespérément à quelque chose.  
La caresse de la langue sur son sexe le fit haleter, voir Tony lui donner ce plaisir, le rendait fou. Un cri se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il se sentit envahir la bouche accueillante, l'avalant, jusqu'à la racine.  
La jouissance le prit par surprise, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être sur le point de défaillir de plaisir et se retint de justesse.

"Tooonyyyy... Gronda-t-il.  
"J'suis là... Dit le jeune homme en continuant à le caresser et à embrasser son ventre.  
Il se releva avec une grimace quand Gibbs tira doucement sur ses cheveux.  
"Là... Marmonna Jethro en l'embrassant. La saveur dans la bouche lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand. Se goûter comme ça ne l'avait pas effleuré. Mais c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Le lit était à deux pas à peine et il y poussa Tony, prenant exemple sur ce qu'il venait de vivre, il le déshabilla lentement. Découvrant le plaisir que pouvait lui procurer une exploration en règle du DiNozzo. Assis sur ses hanches, il hésita quand il fut nu à son tour.  
Il ne se sentait pas prêt à aller aussi loin que Tony. Pas encore.

"Viens... Murmura le jeune homme en le faisant s'allonger sur lui, frottant son bas ventre contre le sien. Son sexe tendu entre eux. Se contentant de quelques frottements lascifs avant de se tendre et de gronder sa jouissance dans le cou de Jethro.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, peu sûrs d'eux brusquement. Mais Tony caressa lentement le dos de Jay, et croisa son regard encore un peu embrumé.

"Hey... Ca va? Murmura-t-il  
"Yep.

Et prenant un peu l'initiative, Jethro se pencha et initia leur baiser. Sans chercher à dominer. Le partage lui semblait une option assez intéressante. Et Tony avait des connaissance en la matière qu'il serait heureux de faire siennes.  
Le marmonnement de plaisir qu'il lui arracha lui fit assez plaisir.

"Je vais me consumer si tu continues... Auto-combustion. Va expliquer ça aux autres...  
Jethro eut un petit rire.  
"Ce serait dommage. T'as encore pas mal de choses à m'apprendre.

Tony le contempla pensivement et avec un tout petit sourire lui demanda d'une voix très douce:

"Des détails auxquels tu n'avais pas pensé en te lançant dans une histoire avec un mec?  
"Pleins. Et des très techniques. Mais je pense que tu vas me montrer tout ça... Répondit l'ex-marine en continuant à l'embrasser lentement. Parcourant son visage de baisers.  
"Et tu es un étudiant...  
"Avide. On pourrait dire ça... Avide... Avide de toi. L'interrompit Jay.  
"Bien... J'avais un peu peur que fasses machine arrière... Murmura Tony.  
"Je te promets pas le coming out. Mais je suis pas pour une aventure d'un soir. De retour à DC, va falloir prendre des décisions.

Tony sentit son coeur louper un battement. Quelles décisions? Démissionner? Changer de service?

"Comme? Parvint-il à articuler.

Jethro le regarda longuement. Il voyait un truc dans le regard de Tony qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour: de la peur...

"Comme: quand vas tu venir habiter chez moi? A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on achète une nouvelle maison ensemble? Je t'ai enfin mis la main dessus. Je ne te laisses pas t'éloigner... Pourrait y avoir un autre Caine et je ne suis pas certain que je ferais le poids deux fois... Dit Gibbs très doucement.

Le soupir que laissa échapper Tony ressemblait à un sanglot.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
Soulagé.

"Le temps de faire mes cartons et de donner le congé de mon appartement? C'est pas trop rapide?  
"Du moment que tu ne soit pas obligé de rester là bas le temps de ton congé...  
"Ok... Je ferais un effort... Dit Tony avec un sourire lumineux.  
"Et puis on pourra en profiter pour apprendre à se co... Mais Jethro s'interrompit et secoua la tête en riant. Non... Ca c'est déjà fait... On se connaît assez bien.  
"Ouais... Ca ça ira. Confirma le jeune homme en le faisant basculer et en s'allongeant contre lui, la tête sur son coeur.

"J'adore Miami... Marmonna Jethro en s'endormant.

* * *

Ok, ça pourrait se terminer comme ça. Et ça va se terminer comme ça pour le moment. 

Pas trop déçues?

Bisousmouchous


End file.
